


A normal day at the facility.

by zoofy



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Containment Breach, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoofy/pseuds/zoofy
Summary: A couple SCP'S breach containment.. here's how I think that would go down.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	A normal day at the facility.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for fun

A researcher goes down to the cafeteria to get a drink, after she gets her drink she makes her way to SCP 173's containment chamber.

She radios two facility guard's to get a few D - Class and bring them to the chamber. The guard's walk to D - Block 1A and collect three D - Class without any trouble.

They escort the D - Class to the containment chamber. _The researcher opens the chamber doors and directs the D - Class to walk inside the chamber._

**The D Class comply.**

The researcher shut's the chamber door behind them.

**Researcher Jade:** Please keep looking at SCP - 173 and you'll be sa-

Suddenly there is some shouting and banging in the background, this interest the D - Class and they end up turning around and SCP - 173 snap their neck.

**Researcher Jade:** What the hell was that?, we will collect the dead D - Class later.

_**The chamber door's start opening** _

**Researcher Jade: OH NO OH NO-**

**The researcher got her neck snapped by SCP - 173**

SCP - 173 escaped out of it's containment area and moves into the main facility.

**to be continued**


End file.
